


[Podfic]  By Now I'm Sure You Know

by argentumlupine



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Knifeplay, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>:  <em>While on the World Contamination Tour, Frank watches Gerard pop the balloons during Planetary. He never realized he had a knife kink until he saw the very competent way Gerard handles the knife.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the fic by jjtaylor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  By Now I'm Sure You Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [By Now I'm Sure You Know](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7665) by jjtaylor. 



> Happy bandom anniversary, Aka! 
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/13467.html).

cover art created by argentumlupine.

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/By%20Now%20I%27m%20Sure%20You%20Know.mp3)  


## Length

  * 20:55



## Direct download links (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012060604.zip) | **Size:** 19 MB
  * [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012060605.zip) | **Size:** 5 MB



## Alternate download links

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/By%20Now%20I%27m%20Sure%20You%20Know.mp3) or [m4b](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-m4b/Bandom/By%20Now%20I%27m%20Sure%20You%20Know.m4b)

  
---|---


End file.
